Saving SLug Terra
by FrostyGirl18445
Summary: Layla Nightmare has problems. Problems no one else has...she can talk to slugs. One night after Eli SHane hunts her down to tell her bad news about her father she travels to Slug Terra. Once there a fight occurs and pulling an old friend into a romance she is back-stabbed but by who? Maybe her old friend? maybe a new one? maybe by her father even?
1. Chapter 1

(This story takes place right after the first episode of the second season)

I do not own Slug Terra or any of the characters but I do own Layla and Jase Nightmare along with Flames, Frosty, Nightmare and Webs

* * *

Prologue:

I was looking for a girl named Layla Nightmare. She was the daughter of my dads best friend. My dad was Will Shane, His best friend..was Jase Nightmare and his daugter was Layla Nightmare.


	2. The Fight

It was late at night probably midnight or later and I was on my way home from dropping my friend off at home after a school dance. I was wearing a 'I 3 Slug Terra' tee-shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots that laced up in the back. I wasn't expecting a kitten's meow to come out of the ally way up ahead of me. Being the animal lover I was I went in after it but I was attacked. I felt someone grab me fro behind and press what felt like a gun to my head. My natural instinct kicked in and I elbowed them in the stomach and Kicked them in the ankles and then I ran off. When I got home I changed into a pair of pajamas that claimed that I loved 'Rise of the Guardians'. I fell asleep quickly.


	3. A New Friend

I was woken up by the sound of someone talking. I opened my eyes slowly and groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"Hello... Oh" I gasped

"Your Eli Shane'' I said "And Your Burpy"

"And you" he said "must be Layla Nightmare"

"yes...yes I am and while it is an honor to meet you what is it that you want I was trying to sleep" I said.

"Well I have some news...about your dad and its not good news" he said as Burpy was saying something but I could not hear him because of Eli.

"Burpy" he said" stop it if I can't understand you..."

"Wait...you can't understand him" I said interrupting him.

"No"

"THan how can I"?

"You can understand him?"

"Yes I just said that"

"but how?"

"I don't know ask your dad ... and how did you know my dad" I said getting up and picking a picture of him up of my bookstand.

"He was my dad's best friend"

"really"

"yep"

"Cool"

"Yeah. Oh and by the way nice pajamas"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

He just smiled. But than he frowned looks like it was back to business." So Layla you need to come with me..back to SLug Terra" he said while I just stood there with my mouth slightly open." We need you to help us fight the war against Doctor Blakk" He finished. "You...need my help" I said pointing a finger at my self. He nodded" This is awesome" I said "Yeah I'll come with you" I said. "Good now lets go" he said motioning to my window. "Um...can I grab a few things" I said gesturing to my dresser. "Sure" Eli said. "Thanks" I said grabbing my suitcase from under my bed. "I will wait outside the window" he said opening my window. "okay" i said not even bothering to look up from my dresser. I grabbed my clothes from that night my cell phone, my camera, a few pictures of my dad, some books and jewelry and clothes and my lucky stuffed gray wolf." Okay Im ready" I said. "Than lets go" he said. I slung my bag over my shoulder "Oh wait" I said stopping and turning back around to reaching into my room through the window to grab my messenger bag. "sorry, now i am ready to go". "It's fine" he said turning his head and smiling at me and I just smiled back. After about thirty minutes of walking we stopped at a pile of leaves and he bent down and uncovered a hole. "this is the way down" I asked "Nope it just leads to a room" he said and I nodded. He jumped down into the hole and I followed. "Wow" i whispered looking around as Burpy chirped something that I for the first time could not understand. "Hey Burpy can you like start a fire or something I can't see at all" I said. He replied with a yes but what would sound like a wired chirping noise to anyone else.

"THanks" I said and Eli thinking Burpy would hop down onto his hand held it out but instead Burpy jumped onto my hand. Eli turned and gave me a shocked look and said "wow Burpy's never done that before" but kept walking. We soon came to a chair and he said "here we are".

"Um...Eli...theres only one chair"

"yes whats your point" he asked and I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "whatever lets just go" Burpy jumped onto my shoulder as I sat down between Eli's legs and then jumped into one of Elis slug holder things. "Layla you better hold on **_TIGHT" _** he said as he pulled a lever and we took of at over 100 mph. I wrapped my arms around his neck tight and buried my face in his chest to keep from screaming and I was starting to fell really lightheaded. By the time we finally stopped I felt like I was going to pass out and I was shaking really violently from pure and utter terror. I got out very slowly because I could barley stand on my own and ELi pulled me into a hug "oh my gosh Layla are you okay" he asked rubbing my back trying to comfort me "Come on if you can make it a bit further than we can get you some medical care" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	4. The New Me

I woke up to four pairs of eyes leaning over me but they immediately backed up to give me some space. "ELi are you sure this is Jase's daughter I mean just look at her and those pj's she looks so...so..so weak" the read head,Trixie, said and I stood up right then and nearly punched her but her arachnet slug webber stopped me. "YOu want to see weak pigtails give me an hour tops than meet me outside hand to hand combat and I ll show you weak you should never underestimate someone who can talk to slugs"

"YOu guys can me and Layla talk in private for a minute...please" ELi asked

"Eli I'm sorry its just that I had to stand up for my self in public school for being the way I am and than when middle school came around I toughened up maybe a little too much" I blurted out starting to tear up and than not being able to hold back the tears started to cry. ELi walked over to where I was sitting on the bed and sat down next to me. He pulled me into a hug and wiped my tears away. "Layla its fine, your fine, I don't see why anyone would ever pick on you " he said. "You really think so" I asked. "Yes and I am even going to help you out because I have you something. YOur dad asked my dad to give it to you" he said walking over to a picture on the wall of the two fathers holding us both. He removed the picture and put his hand down when he removed his hand a panel opened. He reached in and there was a entire sluggers outfit made just for me. It was a black tank top with a flaming nightmare on it and a pair of reddish gray pants almost like me black skinny jeans they were that tight and a pair of black studded combat boots. He pulled them out and handed them to me. then he reached in and pulled out a a black studded blaster and red slug holder sash. Than he opened a window and whistled. And in hopped four slugs. "Wow" I said because there in front of me was an Infernus slug and an Frostcrawler slug along with an Frightgeist and Arachnet slugs. "Eli are you sure? This is all a little much" I said knowing how rare Infurnus slugs are. "Yes Layla Im' sure this is all from your dad not from me or any of us. But this is from me" he said reaching behind him to pull out a red pair of arm guards. I turned and sat everything down on the bed and the slugs who I was going to name Flames, Frosty,Nightmare and Webs hopped up onto the bed too. ELi said "I'm going to go so you can change okay...come on you guys" he said to the slugs and they all left.


	5. An Old Friend

(THey know she is from TOpside)

I had changed into my new sluggers outfit and I loved it. It looked awasome on me and it was tight in all the right places. I walked out of my room and saw Eli and a guy with blonde hair talking. The guy with blonde hair turned around to face me and I knew who it was the second I saw his face.

"Twist"!

"Layla" he said jogging up to me and hugging me.

"It's been forever...well like four years but it fells like forever."

"Layla you know him" Eli asked

"Yeah" I said "me and Twist were best friends when we were little" I counitioned looking at the wall clock. "Well it looks like its time for my little fight" I said and then muttered" I'll show her weak" .We all walked outside with me and Twist arm in arm. There stood the rest of the Shane Gang including Trixie. The fight was ready to begin.


	6. The Fighters Kiss

"So Trixie...ready to back down or do I really need to show you who is the weak one" I said walking up to her.

"No need to show me I already know its you suckup" She said getting into a fighting stance and I did the same. " Let your slugs down and hand your blaster to one of the guys" I said handing my blaster to Twist knowing my slugs were already inside.

"No rules and go on three...got it" I said and not waiting for a response I said "three" and kicked her ankles together and when she started to fall I elbowed her in the stomach. She yelped and grabbed her stomach as she hit the ground. I laughed and crouched down and flipped her over onto her back. "So do you need me to keep going or are you convinced that I am not weak" I asked. She just shook her head. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was standing. "You know I'll teach you how to fight if you want Trixie and I 'm sorry if I hurt you but I really don't like people calling me weak" I said. "Yeah I'm sorry about that and I'll tell you why another time but I think I'll take you up on those lessons" she said. "I nearly chocked on my own spit because I was so supirsed. "Really no one has ever taken me up on my offers before because they are scared I will hurt them but I guess you aren't...huh" I said "and well start tom." Than we all walked in side and I heard a faint buzzing "Um hold on you guys I need to check something" I said walking to my room and grabbing my phone. THere on the screen was a picture of my father and an unknown number. I opened my phone. "If you ever want to see your father again than find out the

Shanes secrets and bring them to me...soon...the next month and my right hand man will help you" the text said and at that moment Twist walked in the door. I had tears streaming down my face and I more then likely liked like crap but he ran over and pulled me to him "Sh Layla its okay everythings okay now lets go tell the others whats wrong because this has to be big for you to cry like this you never cry like this your too tough" he said leading me out the door and into the other room. The others heard my crying and came to see whats wrong. I than handed my phone to Twist who read it than handed it to Eli to read out loud. Twist and I just sat on the couch because when Eli read it out loud I started crying again. Twist held me against him as I sobbed. "Come on Layla it's nearly midnight you need to get some sleep" Twist said getting up off the couch and pulling me with him and leading me to my room. "But I'm scared Twist" I said as he opened my door and In pulled him back into a hug. "Sh Layla its okay I'll stay with you tonight"

"Promise"

Promise" he said opening my bathroom door and handing me my pajamas. "Um Twist can I ask you a question"

"Layla you know you can ask me anything.

"Can I kiss you" I asked and Twist nodded leaning down to my height, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me and I kissed him and for a moment everything seemed perfect. Until we heard shattering glass.


	7. Learning Something New

That night while I was in bed I was thinking about everything. I told Twist,yes after our little kiss, that I was no longer afraid and that he did not have to stay with me. About me and Trixie fighting. Twist was absurving my fighting techniqes and Trixie's fail. He left with Blakk and didn't even try to help me out. I made my disoan and got out of bed. I made up my mind and got out of bed and got dressed. I woke up my slugs and grabbed my blaster. I tip-toed to the door and pressed my ear against it. I heard the main door open and someone walk in. I heard Twist talking and I opened the door slightly and saw him talking on some kind of ear divice "No Blakk..Layla does not even suspect me...but I look forward to killing her father in front of her than killing all of her little friends. I gasped and Twist turned around right as I shut my door. Thank goodness Burpy came through the door at the same moment I reopened it . "What is it Burpy"

"_Eli needs your help"_

"is Eli okay"

"_Yes he is fine but he needs to talk to you"_

"Okay but I need you to tell him something"

_"What is it"_

"Its Twist...He's working with Blakk"

_"I know it I always suspected this but none of the others believed me"_

"okay now go tell him I'm going to confront Twist"

_"Okay Layla but be careful you know Eli is always talking about you"_

"Really"

_"Really...he cares a lot about you" _Burpy said as he hopped out the door "_Just be careful I think Eli is in love with you"_

"I will I promise" I said as he hopped out my door. "Flames" I whispred as I grabbed my slug tubes "Nightmare, Frosty, Webs, you guys wake up" I said holding out my arm and chroching down to let them hop up on my arm than into the slug tubes. I than loaded Flames into my blaster and walked out the door.

"Your his righthand man aren't you Twist" I said as he turned around. He had ghouls.


	8. I thought I could trust you

"How did you figure it out" he asked. "Well one you have my mark on your arm" I said gesturing to his wrist that boar my mark. "And your limp and the fact that you left with Blakk..oh and I heard you talking to him over your ear piace" I said "So yeah there is a lot of evidence against you". "Yeah well you didn't seem to care when you were kissing me" he said. "Layla whats he talking about" Eli said limping out of his door. "Eli are you okay"I asked rushing over to him. "I don't need your help Layla what is he talkng about" He said brushing me off. "Well you rember when I got that text from Doctor Blakk" I asked and he nodded "Well I kissed him when he helped back to my room" I said and he just shook his head. _"Layla you should have just told him..Like I said he is in love with you and I know you like him a lot too" _Burpy said. "Yeah Burpy well Its not that easy to tell people you like them or are maybe even in love with them" I said "But its even harder to lose someone you love" I said "And that is why evenif you had even me a choice Twist I would have sided with Eli" turning to face Twist and backing up till I was right beside ELi instead of in front of him. I than aimed my blaster at Twist. And Twist aimed his at Eli. "Either drop your blaster Layla or I will kill him" Twist said slowly with a evil smile." Okay Twist you win..." I said acting like I was going to put my blaster down"When I'm dead" I finished shotting Flames at Twist ant than loading Nightmare into my than he fired at ELi.


	9. Saving Eli

"Eli" I yelled juming in front of him at the same moment Twist's ghoul hit me. It was a ghouled tazerling so I hit the floor like a bag of bricks. I nearly passed out but some how didn't. He reaimed at Eli and this time their was nothing I could do exapt for one thing. I pulled the trigger as I aimed at Twist. It hit him square on and Eli pulled his blaster out and loaded it with Burpy and fired. Twist saw it and ran screaming "I'll be back".

"So Burpy told me you wanted to tell me something" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah I do" he said 'and the truth is Layla I am in love with you" he said.

"Really" i asked.

"Really" he said.

"I feel the same way Eli when I was talking to Burpy you were who I was talking about" I said my voice even quiter.

"Than don't die on me Layla please I can't lose you not now"

"I won't" I said before passing out.


	10. AN

A/N: if something is written in italics it means that one of the slugs said it.


	11. So this is true love

I woke up to a warm body next to me and an arm draped over me. I rolled over and looked into Eli's eyes and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips and I thought this is lasted for what felt like forever that is until Burpy said something..._"See Layla what did I tell you...Eli is in love with you._" to be exact.

I pulled away from the kiss and sat up "Yes Burpy I know that you were right" I said. I turned back to Eli and he looked at me like I was crazy so I kissed him again. When I pulled away I smiled at him "It looks like what Burpy told me was true" I said quietly.

"And what was it that he told you exatcly" he asked.

"Well he told me that you he thought you were in love with me but I was not sure that I believed him until you told me" I said. I suddendley rembered everyone else. "Oh my gosh Eli I totally forgot"

"Forgot what Layla"

"Everyone else do you know if their okay" I said turning to Burpy and he shook his head.

_"No Layla no I do not but I can go check" _

"No Burpy it's fine me and Eli will go check...right after I dig out whatever animal nested in my hair" I said with a simle.

"I think I'll stay and help" said Eli but Burpy quickly hopped away more than likely not wanting to witness anymore of our love life. "Thanks Eli" I said grabbing my brush and pulling my hair bow out of my hair. I shook out my long light brown hair that for some reason is blakk underneath and handed him the brush."Do what ever you want to it just make sure it doesn't look like something nested in it" I told him sitting down in front of him. I relaxed and trusted him not to mess up my hair."Done" he said after about 10 minuetes. I got up and looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh Eli its beuitful" I said touching my hair that was in two deadly but elegant pig-tails..

"No Layla your beuitful" he said coming up behind me and pulling me into a hug.

I looked up into his dark blue eyes than going up on my tip-toes I kissed him again. This one lasted longer than the other ones but it was even sweeter than the others and slower too. It lasted about a minute before he pulled away. "Come on Layla they others must be worried about us" he said grabbing my hand and leading my through the was sitting down eating breakfest but they were all still bandeged up. "How is everyone" I asked "no problems last night" everyone shook there head signaling that they were fine."Good" I said nodding and everything was quite. Until my phone went off.


	12. Meeting Luna

'Oh not again' I thought as I walked back into my room. There on the screen was another message exacpt this time it was from Twist. It said 'Meet me in Chillbore Carven alone...A duel to win your father back hurry or soon he will be dead' I read the message than closed my phone I knew I had to be there within two hours or my dad would be dead. I grabbed my blaster and asked to borow someones mecha beast. I didn't tell them anything but left having borowed Eli's mecha. I got Lucky to run as fast as possiable and got there in a little more than an hour. "Twist get your butt out here NOW and bring my dad out here too before I get angry" I yelled to no one in paticular. "I'm right here" twist yelled "And if you join me and Blakk I will give you your dad back along with stronger and better slugs" he finished.

"Never will i join you" I shot back "I will regert that kiss till the day I die and you will regert angering me till the day you die. which might happen to be today" I said loading Nightmare into my blaster.

"Wait" he said. "What to scare..." I started but was cut off by him shushing me. I got mad and crossed my arms but than I heard it. It sounded like fire rushing across the land but I didn't see any flames or smoke but than suddenly it appeared. A slug. it looked like Burpy but it was blue. It lit up like Burpy did when I asked for a fire so I could see. It had blue flames coming out of it. It looked like a blue infurnus. " Hey Flames what kind of slug is that" I asked but the other slug responded before Flames could. _"I, my dear, am your slug. The slug that is a perfect match to your personality. Like Burpy and Eli are so are you and me my dear. My name is Luna. I am a blue infurnus and the only one of my kind and I will no work for anyone else. If anyone else tried to fire me it would be like firing a flopper_" It said hopping up to me. I picked her up but Twist protested. "Hey I was the one that hear her give her to me" he said not knowing how a perfect match slug works having not heard out converstaion. I just smiled and handed her over. "Okay Twist you can have her" I said knowing she wouldn't work for him and my slugs just smiled too. "You ready to lose Twist" I said aiming my blaster right at him. "Yeah Layla but first one little thing" he said. "And what would that be Twist"

"This" he said gesturing to my dad being hauled out by his mecha. "Dad" I yelled wanting to run over to him but knowing better. "You'll pay for this Twist" I said getting ready to fire. The fight was ready to begin.


	13. Through the ice

He had loaded one of his ghouls into his blaster and I knew I had to dodge it or I was in big trouble. I was ready for this fight though and I knew Twist was going to lose. I was going to win my dad and I was going to win him and Luna back no doubt about it. He shot his ghoul and I bent backward till my back nearly touched the ground. I flipped over and back up until I was standing straight but ready to dodge anything he shot at me. I aimed carefully and shot Nightmare at him which he dodge as I knew he would. I already had Frosty ready to go and I fired her and it was a direct hit. Now I was ready to put my plan into action. I fired Flames and melted the ice. He loaded the ghoul that had knocked me out and shot it at me but I was ready and I hit the ground. I loaded and aimed Flames again and shot at him. '_Crack_' the sound came from benath him and the ice gave away. He tried to fire Luna at me but as she said that wouldn't work and she hopped over to me.I held out one of my slug tubes and she hopped in. Than I heard the yelling .


	14. saving lives

I guess Eli followed me and Twist had brought some of his friends. Me and Eli were way out numbered but I knew we would be fine because between us I had a felling we were unbeatable. "Eli" I yelled "get my dad out of here I'll be fine" I finished and he obeyed me for once. "Twist" I said carefully walking up to him "grab my hand". "Why should I "he countered but he did it anyways. "Because you were my friend" I said pulling him up on the ice. "That was a bad idea Layla" he said quickly having aimed and fired a ghoul at Eli and my dad. Eli took the blow of it knowing how much I loved my dad. He fell through the ice with my dad trying to save him but I knew he wouldn't be able too he was still too weak. I quickly aimed Luna at Twist and fired. It was increadable.


	15. Help from blue fire

Blue fire...she was made of blue fire. It was amazing and it knocked Twist out. i ran over to the hole where Eli feel in and I jumped in. I finally saw a flash of orange and knew it was him. I swam down and grabbed his arm. I pulled him to the surface and pushed him up on the ice before trying to pull myself out. "Come on dad we have to go...now" I said running to Lucky with my dad coming quickly behind. I put Eli on his mecha and let my dad ride with him because he would be too weak to ride by himself and even though Eli was passed out dad would be better off having Eli ride with him than by himself. I ran over and grabbed my dads mecha and hopped on. We took off at top speed with me leading back too the hideout. Trixie and Kord imedititaly opened the door and helped get Eli down and inside while I helped my dad get down and get inside. I put my dad down on the couch and asked Trixie to help my dad while I helped Eli. I took Eli from Kord and lead him into my room. I layed him down on my bed and grabbed the first aid kit. I bandged Eli and wrapped him in blankets so he would't get cold and I grabbed the little sleeping bags his slugs sleep in(AKA pairs of socks) and placed them in them and put a blanket over them just in case. Than I went to help my dad.


	16. Blue Fire

Blue fire...she was made of blue fire. It was amazing and it knocked Twist out. i ran over to the hole where Eli feel in and I jumped in. I finally saw a flash of orange and knew it was him. I swam down and grabbed his arm. I pulled him to the surface and pushed him up on the ice before trying to pull myself out. "Come on dad we have to go...now" I said running to Lucky with my dad coming quickly behind. I put Eli on his mecha and let my dad ride with him because he would be too weak to ride by himself and even though Eli was passed out dad would be better off having Eli ride with him than by himself. I ran over and grabbed my dads mecha and hopped on. We took off at top speed with me leading back too the hideout. Trixie and Kord imedititaly opened the door and helped get Eli down and inside while I helped my dad get down and get inside. I put my dad down on the couch and asked Trixie to help my dad while I helped Eli. I took Eli from Kord and lead him into my room. I laid him down on my bed and grabbed the first aid kit. I bandaged Eli and wrapped him in blankets so he wouldn't get cold and I grabbed the little sleeping bags his slugs sleep in(AKA pairs of socks) and placed them in them and put a blanket over them just in case. Than I went to help my dad.


	17. saving Dad

He had many wounds from Doctor Blakk but he was still alive. I grabbed Pronto,who somehow knew the most about medical care, and asked him to help me. Once that was done my dad stood up. "Daddy" I said throwing my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "Layla ,sweetheart, I thought I would never see you again" he said hugging me back. " I think its time for introductions" I said as Trixie and Kord walked back into the room "dad this is the Shane Gang and the leader,who is currently passed out is Eli Shane. That is Trixie Sting, Kord Zane and Pronto the magnificent. Oh and by the way thank you...for everything you left me" I said. "Hi" he said waving at everyone "And your welcome sweetheart" he finished just as I heard Eli waking up. I walked into my room with the first aid kit. "Eli" I said "are you okay" I asked. "Yeah I think so what happened" well we fought Twist and won my dad back, you fell through the ice. oh and I found a cool new breed of slug" I finished sitting down on the bed next to him as Luna hopped out of her slug tube and onto my shoulder. "This, Eli is Luna . She is a very special breed of slug. She is a blue infurnus and she will only work for me. If anyone else tries to fire her she will not work" I said letting Luna hop off my hand. "Are you feeling okay Eli" I asked leaning in to inspect him just to be sure he was fine and he leaned forward too and he kissed me. He quickly pulled away and than said "now I am" and we both smiled. All his slugs were up and hopping around again. They were talking to Luna and it was kinda cute how they were all so confused. "Come on" I said standing up and grabbing his hand. "I want you to meet my dad" I said. "Dad" I called "This is Eli" I finished trailing off at seeing him and everyone else deeply emersed in conversation. I crept up behind Pronto who was saying something about himself thinking I would have a little fun. "Boo" I said right in his ear and was rewarded with a loud scream. I laughed and so did everyone else exact Pronto. Eli winced as he laughed and I pulled out two chairs one for him and one for me. "So dad like I said this is Eli Shane" I said and my dad stood up and walked over to us. I was really scared at that point but dad just shook his hand and I was relived. We all heard my dads stomach growl and I asked him when was the last time he had eaten and he said it had been two weeks so I got up and me and Pronto fixed some normal food for everyone. Chicken or a least thats what I think it was. "Hey everyone" I said walking over to the table that the slugs were sitting on "Who's hungry I asked and they all raised their hands/paws(?) and I put down my plate than walked back into the kitchen and grabbed both Eli and my dad a plate and brought it to them. We all ate as a family that night and everyone went to sleep full. My dad took Eli's room and Eli was rooming with me. Not that we were going to tell him that. I kissed Eli goodnight and snuggled up to him. I looked around to make sure everything was okay and I noticed Burpy looking at Luna almost like he had a crush on her and I was kinda sure he did. 'Oh well I will talk to him tom.' I thought. I fell asleep quickly and had no dreams.


	18. Getting A black eye

When I woke up Eli was already up and so was my dad but no one else well besides Luna and Burpy. My dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Eli was helping him. I think they were making pancakes because that is what it smelled like. I stood in the door way for a minute just watching them before I said something. "Good morning" I said quietly as I snuck up behind them and laughing when they jumped. "Relax its just me you two" I said giving my dad a hug and than giving Eli a hug too. I was still in my pajamas but I had remembered to brush out my hair. My dad kissed me on top of the head (A/N: in a fatherly sort of way not bf/gf sort of way) and Eli kissed me on the lips. I just laughed when my dad gave us the death glare. Slowly everyone woke up and breakfast was ready just as everyone started to come out of their rooms. "Good morning" I called from the kitchen where I was fixing everyones drink's. I brought them all into the main room and sat them down on the table and walked back into the kitchen to grab some plates out of the cabinet. I set the plates on the counter before grabbing mine and Eli's plates and putting pancakes on them. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Eli. And than I remebered the slugs and I walked back and grabbed them a plate.I sat it down on the table they always sit on and they dug in. Burpy and Luna sat right beside each other kinda like Eli and me. we all cleared are plates and were taking them into the kitchen when I reliazed I still had to teach Trixie hand to hand combat. "Hey Trixie" I called out from the living room. "Yeah Layla" she asked poking her head in the door way and help me with the dishes, "Do you still want me to teach you how to fight hand to hand because if you do I can be ready to go in thirty minutes or less" I said "Okay" She replied. I quickly went into my room and changed into a pair of my old clothes and figuring Trixie might want something easier to fight in I took her an old pair of my clothes after I changed into my clothes. She gladely accepted and changed quickly while me and Eli talked. She walked into the living room cutting me off from saying something to Eli. "Um..Layla are you sure this is a good idea. I'm scared either you'll hurt me or I'll hurt you" she said worried. "Nonsense you won't hurt me and I promise not to hurt you" I said standing up. We walked outside and after leading her through the motions of how to throw a punch I let her practice on me. That was a very very bad idea when she punched me her aim was way way off and somehow she hit me in the face which I am pretty sure was not an icident and I fell down hard and hit my head really hard. "Ouch" I groaned rubbing the back of my head. I got up and told her what how good she did but that we need to work on her aim. "We'll do that tom. Trixie now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go ice my face because I'm pretty sure I'll have a black eye tom. " I said walking off and running into the door on the way back in. "Oww" I said wincing as I set the ice pack on my face carefully and than lieing down. I fell asleep while laying there.I had nightmares. Nightmares that Twist killed almost killed Eli but twist ended up getting beat up by some old lady. Nightmares that my dad and Eli both died during the duel and the gang blamed me. I woke up screaming.


	19. An 2

hey everyone the story is not ended but it will be a while before I post again. I have the last chapter thst I plan to post tom. and I am starting on a sequal to it already. I am sorry for the wait and I will go ahead and post the very last chapter(epiolage) for the story after I post the other chapter. I am sorry but it must happen and I will take any ideas for the story. Sorry!

-The Frostiest Heart-


	20. Edmitting True Love

Eli's voice was the first thing I heard. I could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. "Layla...Layla whats wrong" he asked shakeing my shoulders trying to wake me up. "Eli I'm fine I just had a bad dream" I said getting up and hugging him. We sat down and he asked me to tell him what happened. "Well" I started "in the dream I lost both you and dad and the rest of the gang blamed me for it. But than again the first part of the nightmare was kinda funny because Twist got beat up by some old lady but than again he almost killed you" I said tears welling up in my eyes. "Sh...Layla it's fine, everything is going to be fine" he said hugging me tight and kissing me on the top of my head. I sunggeled close to him and kissed him. "I love you" he said. "but I love you more" I said kissing him again. "Layla come here" I heard my dad yell runing our moment. I sighed and stood up walking over to the mirror. "Oh god she gave me a black eye from now on Eli can you stay and watch our practice just in case. please" I asked. "Sure he said walking up behind me. "Trixie did that to you" he asked. 'Yep" I said nodding. "Wow"

"Yep"

"You think she did it on porpuse"

"Don't think I know"

"Well you did beat her up the first day you met her"

"Eli are you taking her side on this...I thought you loved me"

"I do Layla its just that...well" he started but didn't finished rubbing the back of his neck while I gave him the death glare. I hugged him "relax Eli I was joking" I said. I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" I said hugging him tighter. "But I love you more" he said.


	21. The Revenge Duel

Me and Eli walked out of my room and my dad gave Eli a evil look. I laughed and looked in the mirror. "Ugh" I groaned. "This is going to take forever to get ride of" I said lightly touching my black eye. Trixie chose that moment to walk out of her room. "Trixie you are in so much trouble" I said grabbing my blaster. "I want a little revenge so I challange you to a duel" I said. My slugs hopped up to me having previously been asleep and hopped into their slugtubes. We walked outside and I loaded Flames into my blaster. This was going to be fun.


	22. The End

I woke up pissed off and ready to kill. I came out of my room seething with anger. "Trixie" I yelled as loudly as I could. I pounded on her door with all my might than when that didn't work I kicked the door in. " Alright you little bitch" I started than stopped when I saw who she was with. Not only was she a bitch, she was a traitor too. She was making out with Twist. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and took a picture as quickly as possible. "Wait till Eli finds out about this" I said. Than I slammed the door shut and ran off to find Eli. 'Oh this is gonna be good, I guess the saying you can kill two birds with one stone is SO true' I thought smiling. I found Eli and his room and showed him the picture. He wasn't happy either but he wasn't as happy that Trixie was going to get her ass beat as I was. Trixie tried to duel us but knew she was no match so she got Twist too help her. 'This is gonna be so much fun' I thought as me and Eli got back to back to fight. He shot Joules and I shot Flames. They transformed together(A/N: think of the move Eli did on Doctor Blakk in 'The Unbeatable Master' episode) and took out most of the trees behind Trixie and Twist but they had ducked and covered so they were barley singed. Than Eli fired Burpy while I fired Luna. (A/N:Again think of 'The Unbeatable Master' episode) They transformed together and it was an incredible sight. This time they were both hit and they ran off with Trixie taking Boomer.

*a few hours later*

It was dark outside and I couldn't sleep I felt like something was wrong. I went to talk to Eli about it but when I walked in he was crying. I knew he was crying because of Trixie. They were great friends and he thought he could trust her. He also thought that about Twist but I know how that turned out. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. I hugged him and he hugged me back. He cried into my shoulder and all the while I just sat there hugging him.(A/N: I sorta laughed while writing this because you have to remember Layla is a least a foot shorter than him and a lot slimmer too so it would be a bit of a funny site too see) I looked him in the eyes after he had finished crying. I told him how much I love him. Than I kissed him. He hugged me again and we feel asleep like that. It was truely perfect.

The End

* * *

There will be a sequal involeing the same characters and than another with there kids. Thanks for reading


	23. Chapter 23

Hey its me and I just wanted to say how sorry I am about not posting in forever. I have started many more stories and I haven't had inspreation or anything for the stories recentaly and I have put the stories on hold. I am so so sorry please forgive me and I promise I will try to update soon.


End file.
